Adjustable mounting apparatuses are often employed for positioning instruments such as sensors or cameras in industrial applications. Such mounting apparatuses typically consist of a bracket having a pivoting or swiveling joint which can be locked to orient the instrument in a desired position. One common joint is a ball and socket joint where a ball extending from an end of a post is contained within a socket and is capable of swiveling therein. Typically, the socket encloses a large portion of the ball and is clamped against the ball to lock the joint in a desired fixed position.
A drawback of such a ball and socket joint is that the surfaces of the ball and socket, which are clamped together, contact each other over a large surface area. In industrial applications, dirt, grease and other contaminants tend to accumulate between the contacting surfaces of the ball and socket which often prevents the joint from locking properly.
The present invention provides an adjustable mounting apparatus in which the ability of the joint to lock is not affected by contaminants. The present inventive adjustable mounting apparatus includes a mounting post having a ball at one end. Opposed clamping members clamp the ball from opposite sides of the mounting post. The clamping members engage the ball with line contact. The clamping members are at a fixed distance apart from each other on a first side of the ball. An adjustable locking member secures the clamping members together on a second side of the ball for loosening and tightening the clamping members about the ball. This allows the clamping members to be rotated about the ball and tightened thereon. A mounting fixture is secured to the clamping members to allow devices to be mounted thereon.
In preferred embodiments, the clamping members are rigidly secured to each other on the first side of the ball. Each clamping member may consist of a plate with a hole formed therethrough. Edges of the hole form clamping edges which engage the ball with line contact. Typically, the hole is circular with each clamping member having a circular outer perimeter such that each clamping member is annular in shape. The adjustable locking member is hand operated and a base secures the mounting post to a surface. The mounting post has a stem extending from the ball along a first axis. The stem has a width that is less than the distance between the clamping members and has a sufficient axial length so that the clamping members are capable of being rotated around the ball 360xc2x0 about the first axis and approximately 90xc2x0 about a second axis that is transverse to the first axis.
In the present invention mounting apparatus, the design of the clamping members provides a lockable joint with increased range of motion over prior designs. In addition, the clamping edges of the clamping members exert a clamping force on the ball along lines of contact which typically do not become affected by contaminants covering the ball. The thin lines of contact of the clamping edges are able to penetrate through contaminants. Consequently, the present invention apparatus is suitable for use in corrosive, contaminated or dirty environments.